Unexpected Trip
by morgXtheXmortician
Summary: ok, it's about my friends and I going to Nosgoth....on accident. will probably be rated pg-13 for language and other things. (disclaimer: I don't own what's in this fic, 'cept shadow and myself, who ish morgan)
1. meet the kids

Hiya reviewers! Yup, this is a Legacy of Kain fanfic, and all of this was created when I was bored in my class, so anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. It was done with the help of my friend, raptorcardfreak. By the way, my friend wanted me to do a character in this story to speak in Elvish and stuff, so I'll translate it for you in the parentheses. The characters of the story are of me and my friends, all names are changed, so the names in this story are not of their real names.  
  
Chapter one- meet the kids  
  
Our story begins in a science classroom, where a frustrated eight grade girl waits patiently for the bell to ring.  
  
Girl- *thinking: WILL YOU RING ALREADY, YOU STUPID BELL!!!*  
  
The girl has short hair, brown eyes and a strange little personality. Her friend next to her has light brown hair, grayish-blue eyes, and an obsession for Lord of the Rings. The girl's friend is asleep and is dreaming of Legolas.  
  
Friend- *moaning* Ai Legolas, meleth min. (ah Legolas, my love)  
  
Girl- *raises eyebrow* uhh...Jenny...  
  
Jenny- Le melithon anuir. (I will love you forever)  
  
Girl- Jenny.....  
  
Jenny- Le pengron vaen a maecheneb. (you are a skilled and sharp-eyed archer)  
  
Girl- *screams in Jenny's ear* JENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenny- *still asleep* kiss me, Legolas!  
  
Girl- *whispers in Jenny's ear* hey Jenny, we're in Gondor, and there's Legolas...  
  
Jenny- *wakes up* Legolas? Where?! *starts to doze off*  
  
Girl- *sigh* and Faremir....  
  
Jenny- *wakes up again* really?! YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! *starts jumping up and down*  
  
Teacherperson- Jenny, sit down! Gabby, stop yelling and talking about Lord of the Rings!  
  
Jenny and Gabby- yes sir...  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!!  
  
Students, along with Jenny and Gabby- * rush out the door for lunch*  
  
In the cafeteria, Jenny and Gabby meet with a group of girls at their table.  
  
Girl1- hey, shadowgirl!  
  
Gabby- hey Beth, where's Alex?  
  
Beth- still in line.  
  
Gabby- oh.  
  
Jenny- Brittany, wanna play Lord of the Rings trading card game?  
  
Brittany- no, because you always beat me.  
  
Jenny- -_- ok.  
  
Gabby- hey Gabby!  
  
Gabby k- hey! (Yes, K shall be an initial so no one will get mixed up)  
  
Alex- WUZZZZZUP!!!  
  
Everyone- hey Alex.  
  
Beth- hey Sara...  
  
Sara- yeah?  
  
Beth- did you take my lunch?  
  
Sara- *tries to sound innocent* noooooooooo.....  
  
Beth- do you think I'm that stupid?  
  
Sara- maybe....  
  
Beth- I got a muffin....  
  
Sara- MY MUFFIN!!!! *tries to grab the "muffin", but can't*  
  
Beth- not until you give me my lunch.  
  
Sara- ok. *gives Beth her lunch*  
  
Beth- ^_^ thank you.  
  
Sara- Hey! What about my muffin?!  
  
Girl 2- what muffin?  
  
Beth- no muffin, Allie.  
  
Allie- oh, where's Kelsey, Palak and Prapti?  
  
Beth- also in line.  
  
Jenny- does anyone want to play Lord of the Rings trading card game?  
  
Everyone- SHUT UP, JENNY!!!  
  
Jenny – grr.....  
  
Sara- I wanna go to the courtyard to read. Wanna come?  
  
Jenny- ok.  
  
Gabby K- sure.  
  
Brittany- 'k.  
  
Beth- I got my journal.  
  
Gabby- you coming, Allie?  
  
Allie- no, I'll wait here for Kelsey and the others. We'll be outside in a few minutes.  
  
Gabby- 'k, let's go.  
  
The girls step into the courtyard, and suddenly feel something strange going on...  
  
FZZZZAT!!!! XD  
  
All girls- oww... *begin looking around*  
  
Brittany- where are we?  
  
Gabby- well, we're not in Kansas anymore...  
  
Jenny- we never were in Kansas.  
  
Gabby- you know what I mean.  
  
Jenny- no I don't.  
  
Gabby- yes you do!  
  
Jenny- NO I don't!!  
  
Gabby- YES YOU DO!!!  
  
Jenny- NO I DON'T!!!!!!  
  
Gabby and Jenny continue fighting as the others roll their eyes and explore the new world around them.  
  
Soooooo, what'cha think? Yes this is stupid, I know, but my friend and I couldn't exactly think of a way to end it, so shut up! Anyway, I will do more later. 


	2. Middle Earth, or is it?

Allo allo! Yup, here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy this as much as raptorcardfreak has been torturing me to write it.  
  
Chapter 2- Middle Earth, or is it?  
  
Two hours later, Jenny and Gabby are still fighting, as the others are looking around the area.  
  
Jenny- I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN BY WE'RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE!!!!  
  
Gabby- YES YOU DO!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenny- you will unite or you will fall!!  
  
Gabby-WHAT'S THAT HAVE TO DO WITH NOT BEING IN KANSAS?!?!  
  
Jenny- ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! I JUST WANTED TO SAY IT!!!!!  
  
Sara- BOTH OF YOU, SHUT.....UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Jenny and Gabby- O_o  
  
Sara-.....sorry, but you guys need to help us find out where we are.  
  
Jenny- 'k. *looks around* hey, I know where we are!  
  
Gabby K- really?  
  
Jenny- ^_^ yeah, we're in Middle Earth!  
  
Gabby- .....Jenny, are you sure?  
  
Jenny- yeah, see. There's an Orc over there. *points to some creature*  
  
Gabby- Jenny, that's not an Orc. Orcs are uglier than that!  
  
Creature- *looks at Gabby*  
  
Gabby- O.o; I shouldn't have said that...  
  
Creature- *attacks*  
  
All girls, but Jenny- *run away*  
  
Jenny- *slowly pulls out a sword*  
  
Brittany- *runs and grabs Jenny*  
  
Jenny- Well, so much for being heroic. *still tries to pull out sword*  
  
Eventually, the girls lose the monster close by a stream. Beth takes a look in the stream, and notices something different...  
  
Beth- guys.....you need to look at this...  
  
All the girls look into the stream and see their reflections, and also notice they're not the same people anymore....  
  
Gabby- why do I look like a cat-girl version of Aladdin?  
  
Beth- you don't look like Aladdin, you look like....Aladdin.  
  
Gabby- ¬_¬ what's the frickin' difference?!  
  
Jenny- YAY! I'M AN ELF!! :D  
  
Gabby K- and I'm a fox-girl, cool!  
  
Beth- and I...look like Samara Morgan..  
  
Brittany- am I a hobbit?  
  
Jenny- looks that way.  
  
Gabby- Jenny, I think you have something else.  
  
Jenny- what?  
  
Gabby- look down.  
  
Jenny- *looks at her feet* hey, I got a tail, a raptor tail.  
  
Sara- I think I'm a cat.  
  
Gabby- well, that's good for you, since people say you are half cat.  
  
Sara- cool! I got a tail, again!  
  
Everyone but Sara- O.o;  
  
Sara- never mind...but do I have to be blonde!?  
  
Beth- so? What about if...They find out who we are here?! We'll get in sooooooooo much trouble!  
  
Gabby K- then we'll just change our names until we go home.  
  
Jenny- ok, I want to be...  
  
Gabby- You shall be Helke Raptor, since you have elf ears... *pulls raptor's ears*  
  
Raptor- ow!  
  
Gabby- ^_^ and a raptor tail! *pulls Raptor's tail*  
  
Raptor- ow!! Fine, then you shall be Miss Kitty, because you have cat ears and a cat tail. *pulls Miss Kitty's tail*  
  
Kitty- ow! I don't want to be Miss Kitty; I want to be Morgan Ellington.  
  
Brittany- just call me Emmeral, the hobbit with the radioactive toast! ^-^  
  
Gabby K- and I shall be...Bridget! ^_^  
  
Sara- I want to be Crystal.  
  
Morgan- Beth, I know the perfect name for you!  
  
Beth- what?  
  
Morgan- Samara Morgan!  
  
Samara- YAY!  
  
Voice- hush! Do you have to be so loud?!  
  
The girls look to see a man with long, dark black hair, silver eyes, and sharp claws. He has taloned feet, and a stern-looking face.  
  
Morgan- you look familiar, have I seen you before?  
  
Person- possibly you have, in that little mind of yours. *puts his hand on Morgan's head*  
  
Morgan- *thinks* *gasps* he can't be!  
  
Bridget- uhh, Ga...I mean, Morgan, who is this?  
  
Morgan- he's my...uh...Uncle...Bob!!  
  
Person- my name is Jason!  
  
Morgan-......oh yeah....  
  
Bridget- why did you just call your Uncle "Bob"?  
  
Morgan-....Idon'tseehimmuch!  
  
Jason- speak slowly, so they can understand.  
  
Morgan- Sorry. I. Don't. See. Him. Much.  
  
Samara- *whispering to Morgan* who is he, really?  
  
Morgan- *whispering back* it's Shadow.  
  
Samara- oh, wait, didn't he have shorter hair?  
  
Morgan- I guess he doesn't here.  
  
Crystal- so it's Shadow?  
  
Morgan- Ahh! Where'd you come from?!  
  
Crystal- I was behind you the whole time!  
  
Morgan- fine, yes, it is Shadow, now go for a second, I need to talk to Samara.....Samara?  
  
Morgan looks around for Samara, but Samara is nowhere to be found.  
  
Morgan- *shrugs* maybe she found a moogle or something...oh well!  
  
Emmeral- *looks in a bag she carries around* hey, I found purple polka- dotted pepper butter spray! ^-^ (tries saying that five times fast)  
  
Morgan- Raptor, have you seen Samara?  
  
Raptor- nope.  
  
Morgan- oh, ok. By the way, Sha...I mean, Uncle Jason, what's going on around here?  
  
Jason- well, there seems to be a slight glitch with our world and this world. This place is called Nosgoth.  
  
Crystal- Nawsgawth? What's that?  
  
Jason- no, Nosgoth, and it's the world we're in right now.  
  
Crystal- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........what?  
  
Jason- -_- *sighs* *mutters* wonderful! I'm stuck here with a bunch of stupid children...  
  
Emmeral- what'cha say?  
  
Jason- *out loud* nothing...  
  
Raptor- I heard you! I have extraordinary Elven ears! *whispers to Jason* and between you and me, you can say whatever you want about those freaks.  
  
Jason- *rolls eyes*  
  
Voice- *muffled sounds*  
  
The group (since Shadow is involved, I can't say, "the girls") turn to see Samara, who is being held captive by a dude who looks almost like Jason, except he has three claws on each hand instead of five, and golden cat-like eyes.  
  
Raptor- VALAR! *holds her fingers up to make a cross-sign*  
  
Samara- *muffled sounds*  
  
Morgan- what?  
  
Samara- *muffled sounds*  
  
Morgan- What?!  
  
Samara- *takes the dude's hand off her mouth* I said, HELP ME! *put the dude's hand back over her mouth*  
  
Dude- *runs away, still carrying Samara*  
  
Morgan- Uncle Jason! We need to get Samara!  
  
Jason- you know child, you can just call me Shadow  
  
Morgan- ok then. Shadow, we need to get Samara!  
  
Shadow- it's your problem now. *turns to leave*  
  
Morgan- Shadow, don't leave us! You're the only adult we know here!  
  
Shadow- so?  
  
All girls- Please stay with us. Pwetty pweeze?! *all do sad, puppy dog eyes*  
  
Shadow- *looks at them* *rolls eyes* *moans* arrgh! Fine, I'll stay with you! *mutters* stupid children...  
  
Raptor- I am not a stupid child! I'm 2928 years old!  
  
Shadow- so? I'm ten-thousand...  
  
Raptor- oh....'k.  
  
Morgan- c'mon guys, we need to find Samara.  
  
Morgan runs off as the others followed. They find a castle close by; Morgan sniffs the air for a sign of Samara's presence.  
  
Morgan- she's in the castle.  
  
Well, that's it. In the next chapter, Samara meets Raziel!  
  
Shadow- did you have to tell them that detail? That ruined it, you know!  
  
Shadowgirl- *to shadow* shut up! Ok, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ 


	3. Samara meets Raziel

Well, here's chapter 3, hope you like it! ^-^ By the way, please don't flame me for what samara says about Raziel, it's just I know how Samara would be in that situation, ok? I don't normally cuss, but I know how she would feel and stuff, and  
  
Shadow- just get this chapter over with already!  
  
Shadowgirl- OK!! Fine, you moron! Well anyway, here it is!  
  
Chapter 3- When Samara meets Raziel  
  
The dude takes Samara to a room and sets her on a bed (you people better not be thinking what I think you're thinking). Samara starts to have one of her episodes.  
  
Samara- *scary smile* I feel pretty....oh so pretty.....  
  
Dude- of course you do. *pats Samara on the head*  
  
Samara-*snaps back to reality* are you saying I'm ugly and fat?! :(  
  
Dude- no, I'm saying that because you're acting like someone that escaped from the asylum.  
  
Samara- no one was suppose to know that......BUT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
  
Dude- oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Raziel.  
  
Samara- yeeeeeaah.....and my name is Samara, now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to my well and check my list of people who are gonna die in seven days. Gotta go! *tries to leave, but Raziel blocks the door*  
  
Raziel- You're not leaving here. You will stay here until I come back to ask you a few questions. *leaves and locks the door behind him*  
  
Samara- *sits down on the bed* Day one, stuck inside Razel's or Razzle's.......well, I'll just call him R for now, anyway, still trapped inside R's house, waiting for someone to get me out of here. R won't let me go BECAUSE HE'S A STUPID FUCKIN BASTARD! AND I HATE HIM! AND HE'S A STUBBORN JACKASS! AND.........  
  
Raziel- Excuse me, you know I can hear that!  
  
Samara-THAT WAS THE POINT, YOU MORON!!!  
  
Raziel- *comes in and puts a gag over Samara's mouth*  
  
Samara- *muffled sounds*  
  
Raziel- now, are you going to calm down and be Quiet?  
  
Samara- * mumbles something that sounds like "maaaaaaaaayybe"*  
  
Raziel- *takes the gag off her mouth*  
  
Samara-...LET ME GO YOU B-...  
  
Raziel- *puts the gag back in her mouth* apparently not. *leaves and locks the door behind him*  
  
Samara- *tries to take off the gag, but can't (since it's too tight), so she gives up, and sits down in a chair and starts humming "I know the song that gets on everybody's nerves"*  
  
Well, that's it. That's all I got so far. Now, leave me alone until I got this thing updated, which will be quite a while....ok, maybe a few hours. 


	4. Captain Jack to the rescue!

Allo allo! Ok, this is the fourth chapter, and I bet y'all are wondering why the title is Captain Jack to the rescue. Well, it's because we will be talking a lot about Captain Jack Sparrow. Sorry, I just kept thinking about Pirates of the Caribbean. Also, raptorcardfreak has now changed her name to HelkeRaptor, in case you people are wondering who she is. Anyway, here's the story y'all been waiting for! ^-^  
  
Chapter four- Captain Jack to the Rescue  
  
Outside of Raziel's castle, Shadow, Raptor, and the others are planning how to get Samara out. A few minutes later, Shadow and Morgan get ready to enter the castle.  
  
Bridget- Uh Morgan, are you sure your Uncle knows what he's doing?  
  
Morgan- positive......I think. Shadow, have you done this before?  
  
Shadow- only once and I nearly broke my back and cracked my skull.  
  
Morgan- oh gee, now I feel safe. *cling to Shadow's back*  
  
Shadow- don't worry, we'll be down here in one piece. * Starts climbing up the wall (and if you're wondering, Shadow has claws that can cling on to things, like solid rock, in our case)*  
  
Shadow and Morgan reach the window to see Samara, who is writing, "Note to self: R must die in seven days." Morgan climbs in the window, and takes off Samara's gag.  
  
Morgan- Hey Samara, how're you doing?  
  
Samara- oh, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my prince *cough*Johnny Depp*cough* to come. He doesn't have to wear shiny armor; a grungy old pirate costume will do just fine.  
  
Morgan- what about long cape, claws, silver eyes, with an Arabian cat girl?  
  
Samara- that depends. Is the other person Johnny Depp?  
  
Morgan- I wish, but all we have is Shadow.  
  
Samara- oh, ok then.  
  
Morgan- c'mon, we need to go before that guy comes and catches us.  
  
Voice- like right now?  
  
Morgan- yeah, like right...!!! *turns to see Raziel standing in the doorway*  
  
Raziel- and just where do you think you're going?  
  
Morgan- uhh....out the window! *grabs Samara and throws her out the window*  
  
Samara- AHHHHHH!!!!!! *stops screaming once she realizes something (or someone) grabbed her* *looks to see Shadow*  
  
Shadow- *looks at Samara* honestly, did you really think I would let you die?  
  
Samara- yes.  
  
Shadow- *scowls* oh, just shut up. *climbs down with Samara*  
  
Back in the room...  
  
Morgan- *looks at Raziel* *like Captain Jack Sparrow* Sir, you shall remember this as the day that you almost... buh bye! *falls out the window*  
  
Raziel- *runs to the window*  
  
As Morgan falls, she grabs the wall, and hangs for a moment.  
  
Morgan- I'm so happy I have claws like Shadow's. *climbs up the wall to the window, remembering Raziel is right there in front of her*...oh yeah...*lets go*  
  
Raziel- oh, no you don't! *grabs Morgan by her tail*  
  
Morgan- *hangs by her tail, with her arms crossed* I just had to have a tail. I could've had long hair like Samara, but noooo...I get a tail. Hair grows back, BUT NOT A TAIL!  
  
Raziel- *pulls her up*  
  
Back on the ground, Shadow sets Samara down and looks to see if everyone is okay. Raptor is asleep against a tree, Bridget and Emmeral are playing tic- tac-toe in the dirt, and Crystal is playing with her tail.  
  
Shadow- just how I left them.  
  
Raptor- *wakes up* AH! I HEARD CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! THAT MEANS WILL TURNER IS HERE!  
  
Samara- actually, that was Morgan, though I wish Jack were here...  
  
Raptor- darn! *falls asleep against the tree again*  
  
Shadow- speaking of the little one, I hope she's okay.  
  
Ok, back in the room...  
  
Morgan- *looks up at Raziel, with her ears down* have mercy!  
  
Raziel- *puts the gag over Morgan's mouth* hopefully, you'll stay quiet.  
  
Morgan- *tries to take off the gag, but it's too tight, so she gives up*  
  
Raziel- good. *leaves and locks the door behind him*  
  
Morgan- *thinking: this is gonna take a while.*  
  
Sooooooooo how is it so far? Like it? Huh? Do ya? 


	5. here comes more!

Here we go! Chapter 5 of my story. And guess what? We have more people comin' in! by the way, thank you all for such nice reviews. Trust me; this story is going to get better. Anyway, here it is! (from now on, all actions will be put in parentheses)

Chapter 5- here comes more

Morgan sits in a chair in the room, and starts carving words into the wall like "Dude must die today, not in seven days" or "what the hell is taking Shadow so long?"

Morgan- (thinking: stupid jackass can't wait till he comes back. starts sharpening her claws thinking: I'll show him!)

The door opens and a group of girls are pushed into the room. The girls get up and see Morgan in the room.

Girl 1- …Gabby, is that you? (goes to Morgan and takes off the gag(

Morgan- shh! Don't call me that! My name's Morgan here! Allie, Alex, Palak, Prapti, Allie, Kelsey, how'd you guys get here?

Alex- we don't really know, where are we, and why do you want to be called Morgan?

Morgan- because to hide my identity from the people of this world, and we're in Nosgoth.

Kelsey- uhh…ookkaayyyyy…….

The girls are then startled by the door opening suddenly, and Raziel walks in. Morgan starts growling and bares her sharp teeth at him.

Raziel- don't worry, I won't hurt you children.

Morgan- then what do you want from us?

Raziel- I've been watching you children, and I wanted to ask you a few questions.

Prapti- umm…ok.

Raziel- First, I shall introduce myself so I won't be a stranger to you anymore. My name is Raziel. What are your names?

Morgan- uhh, my name is Morgan, and this is…uh…(looks at Allie's shirt) BUNNY! (points to Allie)

Allie- no it isn't, it's-

Morgan- yes it is…BUNNY! (glares at bunny)

Bunny- (finally realizes what Morgan's doing) ooohhh, yeah, my name is Bunny!

Morgan- (looks at Prapti) and this is…umm…..

Prapti- Esha!

Morgan- yeah, her name's Esha…

Alex- my name's Tara, but my friend's call me Cello…

Kelsey- and I'm Katie… -

Palak- I'm Megan…

Raziel- alright, now then, how did you girls get here?

Morgan- well, we were all at our school, and we were going to the courtyard, and all of a sudden, we ended up here.

Raziel- mmhmm, so, you're not from here?

Tara- nope.

Raziel- I see. Well, I'm going to get my brother; he'll possibly explain what's going on here. (leaves)

After Raziel leaves, Bunny hears a voice in the window. She runs to it to see Shadow and Crystal at the edge.

Crystal- Did'ya miss us?

Bunny- AHH! ANOTHER VAMPIRE DUDE! (whacks Shadow on the head)

Shadow- do that again, and that hand won't there anymore.

Bunny- (backs away)

Morgan- Shadow, Crystal! What took you guys so long to come here?

Shadow- we had some problems with Raptor…

On the ground…

Raptor- (sleepwalking) (moaning) DIE, EVIL ORCS! (stabs her sword in a tree)

Emmeral- do you think we should wake her up?

Samara- nah, unless she's gonna kill herself…

Bridget- Well, then I think we should wake her up now before she gets stabbed.

Raptor- (tries to get her sword out of the tree) sword…stuck…in…Orc…must…take…out…

Back in the room…

Morgan- oh…Well, you gotta help us!

Shadow- alright, but I can only take two at a time. Crystal, stay here in case that vampire comes back.

Crystal- okey dokey! - (salutes)

Shadow- good, you two, come with me. (points to Esha and Tara)

So, Shadow takes Esha and Tara, then comes back for the next two, and so on. When Morgan and Crystal are about to leave, Raziel comes back with another vampire that looks a little younger than him and wears glasses.

Raziel- excuse me, but WHAT are you doing with them?!

Shadow- I'm taking them home, for your information.

Raziel- hmph, strange, I thought the girl told me they are not from this world.

Shadow- yes, well I need to watch after them until they DO go home! I'm not leaving them with someone I don't know who will possibly kill them!

Raziel- I was NOT going to kill them!!!!!!

Morgan- BOTH OF YOU! SHUT YOUR TRAPS!

Shadow and Raziel- YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!

Morgan- Oo yipe!

Other vampire- excuse me, but are you their parent?

Shadow- what?

Vampire- I said, are you the parent of these children?

Shadow- …you could say that.

Vampire- so, how many others, besides these two, are there?

Shadow- oh, about nine others.

Vampire- Oo; my, what a lot of children you have…

Shadow- well, they're not mine, except for this one here, (puts his hand on Morgan's head) but the rest are her friends and I need to watch after them.

Vampire- (circles around Morgan)

Raziel- Rahab, what are you doing?

Rahab- (to shadow) she doesn't seem to have anything in common with you…

Shadow- oh, she's not really MY child, I'm just…her guardian. (starts blushing)

Morgan- (grins and snickers)

Shadow- (scowls at Morgan) and what are YOU laughing about?!

Morgan- nothing (continues snickering)

Rahab- hmm, well, you don't need to worry. We won't harm these children, will we, Raziel?

Raziel- of course not.

Shadow-…I still don't trust you.

Rahab- it's alright, so how long do you think you will be staying here?

Shadow- at the most, seven days…

Morgan-…did you just say seven days?

Shadow- yes.

Morgan- so what you're saying is that we're going to be stuck here ALL SPRING BREAK?! I think my heart just stopped….

Shadow- in our world, it would only be three hours.

Crystal- hey Ga-…I mean, Morgan, we'll miss the rest of school and have another week of spring break! :D

Morgan- YAAAAAAY!

Rahab- why don't you invite the others inside?

Shadow- alright, I'll be right back. (leaves out the door (yup, not the window, the door))

Okey dokey now, hope you like this…. Please don't flame me…..


	6. we introduce ourselves

Okey dokey! Well, here's chapter 6 ya'll! Hope you like it! -  
  
Chapter 6- we all introduce ourselves  
  
All the girls are now inside of Raziel's lair, and have just heard about the news and how long they're going to be stuck here.  
  
Samara- so, what you're saying is, we're going to be stuck here for a week with NO BOYS?!  
  
Raziel, Rahab, and Shadow- HEY!  
  
Samara- (looks at them) oh, sorry. I forgot about you.....and you....and you....  
  
Rahab- by the way, what are your names?  
  
Morgan-Ready guys?  
  
Other girls- OK! -  
  
All girls- (stand in a line) ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh (long pause) YOHO YOHO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow- THAT'S NOT WHAT THEY MEANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Morgan- hee hee, sorry, we just wanted to do that, anyway, I'm Morgan.  
  
Samara- I'm Samara, wuzzup?!  
  
Rahab and Raziel- ???  
  
Megan- I think Razel already knows me, but anyway, I'm Megan!  
  
Raziel- that's RAZIEL!  
  
Tara- I'm Tara, but you can call me Cello!  
  
Esha- I am Esha.  
  
Raptor- and I'm... (falls asleep)  
  
Morgan- umm, that's Helke, but we just call her Raptor.  
  
Emmeral- my name's Emmeral, but Raptor calls me the hobbit girl.  
  
Raziel- what's a hobbit?  
  
Samara- don't ask.  
  
Bridget- I'm Bridget, nice to meet you!  
  
Bunny- My name is Bunny.  
  
Crystal- and I'm Crystal, the paranoid psychopath!  
  
Rahab and Raziel- Oo;  
  
Katie- and last, but not least, I'm Katie!  
  
Rahab- well, it's nice to meet you all, now, I'm going to go get Kain. You will be staying with him until you all return home.  
  
Emmeral- thank you sir!  
  
Raptor- (wakes up suddenly) I was just thinking, what was that thing we first saw was?

Samara- what thing?  
  
Raptor- the one Ga-, I mean, Morgan said was uglier than an Orc  
  
Raziel- what did it look like?  
  
Raptor- well, it looked sorta like you and your brother kinda.  
  
Raziel- that, would be one of my fledglings.  
  
Bridget- what's a fledgling?  
  
Raziel- um, I'll tell you a little later. looks at raptor, (who is asleep, again) um, does your friend always do that?  
  
Bridget- you should see her when she thinks she's in a battle, she'll attack anything!  
  
Raziel- actually, I don't think I want to witness that.  
  
Emmeral- then you might want to leave...  
  
Raziel- why?  
  
Raptor- (moans loudly) FOR GONDOR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emmeral-....that's why...  
  
Raptor- (rams herself into a wall)  
  
Raziel- shouldn't you wake her up?  
  
Samara- and risk getting our head cut off?! I don't think so!  
  
Shadow- fine, I'll wake her up. (walks over to Raptor) Helke, wake up! (shakes Raptor)  
  
Raptor- moans die evil Balrog!  
  
Shadow- wha-  
  
Raptor- (stabs Shadow in the chest with her sword)  
  
Morgan- SHADOW!!!!!!  
  
Raptor- (wakes up) what? (looks to see Shadow, who is collapsing in front of her) OH BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow- (falls, wincing from the pain)  
  
Morgan- Raptor...you....killed Shadow  
  
Raptor- but.....I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow- (sits up again, acting normal) oh, that's alright, it's not her fault. She was asleep anyway; I still forgive her  
  
Morgan- SHADOW!!! (jumps on him and hugs him) I thought you died!  
  
Shadow- (whispers to Morgan) I can't die, remember?  
  
Morgan- .....Oh yeah, I forgot that little detail. Wait, don't you die in water?  
  
Shadow- well, I do. In fact, that's my only weakness.  
  
Morgan- thought so.  
  
Bridget- Morgan, is your uncle alright?  
  
Shadow- (gets up, taking out the sword, which was still stuck in his chest) don't worry, I'm fine. It will sting for a few days, but I'm fine.  
  
Suddenly, Rahab walks into the room, followed by a green, scaly-lookin' dude (bet ya can't guess who this is? )  
  
Dude- so, these are the children?  
  
Rahab- yes sir. Children, this is Kain. (points to the scaly dude)  
  
Samara- hi, I'm Samara, wuzzup?!  
  
Kain- what?  
  
Morgan- (covers Samara's mouth) uh, that's her way of saying hello.  
  
Shadow- good evening sir, my name is Jason. I'm the one who watches after these little ones.  
  
Kain- (looks at Shadow) are you their parent?  
  
Shadow- um...no, but I'm the guardian of this one, (puts his hand on Morgan's shoulder) the others are her friend, so I need to watch after them....  
  
Kain- I see, well, you will come with me. (leaves out the door)  
  
Group- (leave after him)  
  
Ok, I bet you're starting to tell I've never played the legacy of Kain games beforeâ€ .;  
Oh well, anyway, hope you liked the chapter, there's more coming up!


End file.
